Dreams of a better life
by romanceshiper2000
Summary: I know this story's category says "Spoofs and Parodies" but It's my own original piece of art. Enjoy!


**CHAPTER 1**

Pray while working. Go to bathroom. See girl get pulled into boys room and continues walking in, ignoring them. Go in stall next to them thinking "Really? They're gonna do that here?" Faintly hear muffled cries. Watch guy walking out laughing as I wash up. Walks in stall to see girl unconscious and with torn clothes. Grabs her and carries her to nurse. Lay her down on bed and say what the guy looked like and where he might have went. Puts spare blanket over her. Sees guy being escorted by security. Tells nurse that's him. Girl wakes up confused. I sit next to her and tell her to be still and calm. She tears up and quietly and hoarsely says "My prayers have been answered." I ask myself "Is this fate? No. I shouldn't be thinking about asking her out right after she's been ra . . . No I won't say it. Still. I'll stay by her side. She seems to trust me." She falls asleep and mutters incomprehensible nonsense. I notice and large wet spot growing larger and larger on the bed. I tell the nurse this. I notice she starts sucking her thumb. I think to myself as my heart races "God. What is this? Have I been blessed?" I lay down as I hyperventilate and fall asleep. When I wake up, counselors and a cop are in the office with us. I sit up and blush as I notice something hard in my lap. I look over at the girl. She's in a fetal position crying as the others in the room ask her what happened. I go to her side and hold her hand as I say to them "Can't you see she's in pain? Don't ask her right after it happened." I sit down still holding her hand. She quiets down and as if reading my thoughts tells me her name. "Emma. That's my name. Incase you were wondering." I say "That's a nice name. Mine's Mason. Nice to meet you, Emma." I notice she changed her pants. "Can I ask you something? It's not about what just happened." She nods. "How long have you been a bedwetter?" She blushes and looks me in the eye the same way a scared animal would. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. I promise. If you don't wanna say, you don't have to. But the problem won't go away by staying quiet. If you want, I'll treat you to something to eat and we can talk in private." I think to myself "What have I done?! I told myself I wouldn't do that. Lovely. Now she probably hates me." We can talk in my car and I'll decide where we eat. Deal? I think to myself "Why does she trust me?" The bell rings and we sneak off to her car, knowing full well no one would've let us leave. I tell Sis I'm taking a ride with someone else today. Ignition starts and we head off. I say to her "So . . . Any idea where you want to go?" She turns into a non crowded parking lot and breaks down sobbing. I hold her hand again and say "Whatever painful memory your thinking of, let it drift far far away." She stops crying and says "I was kicked out of my house cause my dad found out I was . . . " She pauses. It's not important. The point is, I'm broke and homeless but thankfully . . . " She holds my hand tighter. "You saved me from that guy. He's my ex. He also found out about my . . . " She pauses again and breathes deeply and starts again "I don't know why I said I'd choose a place to eat when I have no money." I take out my wallet. "I can get us something to eat. And you can stay at my place for the time being. I'll buy whatever bathroom supplies you need." I think to myself "Am I that generous? I might be generous, but foolish . . . possibly." _**~ END CHAPTER 1**_

 **CHAPTER 2**

I say to her as she breathes deep "What's a place you'd like to eat at?" She responds with a finger pointing to a local joint. I say "Sounds good." We drive over and go in to see it not crowded. We sit down and get waters. We stare blankly around. I break the silence with "Sorry. I'm not good at these situations. What are your hobbies? Is that a good question?" She gives a grin as if to say "Your really kind and funny." She stays quiet and sips her water. I say "I like jigsaw puzzles." She takes out her phone and smiles as she opens it up. I respond to her actions with "Usually I'm not one for being curious about what people are looking at, but you . . . " She looks me in the eye with fear and surprise. I say "You've seen me around, right? You know I'm not one to give away secrets. Yours is safe with me." We order. I get a cheeseburger and potato wedges and and she gets a chicken sandwich and wedges. I break the quick silence with "Now back to secrets. You can trust me." She has a tear rolling down and I wipe it away with a napkin. My eyes wander accidentally to her phone noticing what I've been praying for. I move away slowly not to look like I just saw. I break the silence as our food comes out with "You know, It's my belief that this meeting is fate. I now know what your thinking." She eats knowing fulwell I know. She has droopy, sad eyes. She stops and speaks up with "Yes. I am one of 'them'. You probably think I'm a freak who is attracted to children." I swallow what I have in my mouth and speak with "No. Your wrong. I to, also have a secret. I bring my plate over to her side of the booth and whisper in her left ear with "I am also one of them." She looks over and says "You lie." I respond with "I'm not sure who I can prove it to you. Please trust me." I look into her eyes and tear up. She hugs me and whispers "Not that it matters. People already know about me." We finish eating and I pay. We leave and drive to a store. We go to the bathroom aisle which also has some items we're staring at. We buy our stuff and those items we saw and leave. We get home. Mom and Sis are out at doctor's office. I show her the guest room. I say "Make yourself comfy. You need anything?" She responds while holding one of the 'items' we saw in the store "Just to put this on." I respond "Not to be creepy or anything like that, but, what do you plan on doing with that?" She blushes and closes the door without so much as a sound out of her mouth. I sigh and get changed and wash up and go to work on the jigsaw puzzle I've been working on. About ten minutes later, she comes out wearing some clothes we bought; A plain grey t-shirt and grey shorts. I smile as if I hadn't seen her in ten days, not minutes. I say to her as she sits next to me "Feel better?" She nods and searches for pieces with me. I do the same. I break the silence about five minutes later "So . . . do you know anyone else like us around here or is it just us?" She responds as she places a piece "Pretty sure it's just us." I place another piece and say "Well. I'm glad that I'm not alone here. Do you feel the same way?" She smiles and nods as she shakes the box still full of pieces. She says to me with a playful grin "Come on, there's still a lot to do." I'm pretty sure she meant the puzzle. But I can't stop thinking she also meant our blooming relationship. I think I love this girl. Please God let this love be real and stay with us all the days of our life . . . _**~ END CHAPTER 2**_

 **CHAPTER 3**

After a few more pieces, I say to the silence "My Mom and Sister are gonna be home soon." She pokes her head up and says "I don't think that guest room is gonna be good enough at hiding me. Is your room ok for me to sleep in?" I say "It should be ok. It'll be cold." She responds "Thankfully tomorrow is Saturday, so school shouldn't be a problem." I hear the garage door open and motion her to grab her things and head to my room. She sprints up as the door opens and closes my door slowly and quietly. I'm still working on the puzzle. My Mom speaks up and says to me "We got you a sandwich." I give a derpy smile and grab it and take it to my room along with some cinnamon raisin bagels and three bottles of water and a tissue box. I close the door and lay the food out on the floor. I see Emma holding some antibacterial wipes and smiling. I give a chuckle and say "I got some food for us." She comes over and sits next to me and grabs a bagel and water and eats slowly. I dig in to my sandwich careful not to spill anything. After a few minutes of eating, I finish and say while I fiddle with my hair "I'm gonna take a shower. You want to take one, too?" She responds "How would that work?" I give an 'oh'. I say "Tell you what - I'll wait till no one's watching and you sprint in and I'll sit in the bathroom waiting for you to finish and when you want, I'll turn the other way so you can dry off and I'll take mine and you turn away when I dry off then I'll motion again so you can go back to my room. Sound good?" She nods, still eating her bagel and blushing. I go to grab another towel and come back and motion for her to come to the bathroom. She comes in and I close the door. I turn the water on and show her the soap and shampoo. I say "Any other questions, just motion your hand for me to come over and whisper. After a couple minutes of steamy silence, she motions her hand and I come over. She whispers "I accidently left the 'you-know-what' in your room. On your bed . . . " I say as she mumbles "Don't worry. I hid it. Your secret is safe with me." I hold her hand tighter and she slips and I fall in behind the curtains. I gasp as my wandering eyes see her beautified glory spread before me. We blush and get up and close the curtains in a matter of seconds. After a few min, she gets out and I apologize and whisper "I am so sorry. Are you ok? Is your head hurt?" She responds all the while still blushing "I'm fine. Is . . . Is it your turn now?" I respond, trying desperately to hide a very hard item that'll make this situation even more awkward "Yes . . . " I turn the water back on and step in clothes still on. I think to myself as I take my clothes off "Good grief. What does she think of me now?" I toss my clothes out and Emma looks up and I'm not hiding my still hard, item. She gets wide eyed and I shut the curtain and scream internally. I wash myself. After a few minutes, I get out now hiding my item. I open the door and peek out and see no one in view of the upstairs hallway. We sprint back to my room and shut the door. We stay quiet as we get changed this time not staring at each-other. I decide to put on pants, which in my room, I usually don't. I say while holding one of the store items "You want it? I do." She responds "You know, I've never actually worn one before today." I say "Good night, Emma." _**~ END CHAPTER 3**_


End file.
